El mejor castigo
by jenniferserapio
Summary: Por un castigo los Salvatore tienen que pasar el verano con los Gilbert, pero se detestan ¿Sobrevivirán el verano sin matarse mutuamente?... ADAPTACIÓN. JeremyxAnna; DamonxKatherine; StefanxElena


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a Tany Cullen y la adaptación a mi.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: LA NOTICIA.

**GIUSEPPE POV.**

Estoy en mi consultorio y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo cambio el comportamiento de mis hijos, no puedo negar que yo soy el único culpable pues no debí haberles cumplido todos sus caprichos, debería haber sido más firme con ellos para que valoraran lo que tienen.

Damon, si continúa como hasta ahora, lo más probable es que no termine su carrera el próximo año. Stefan está igual o peor que su hermano y Anna... a ella sólo le importan dos cosas: la moda y su tarjeta de crédito.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi consultorio me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Disculpe Dr. Salvatore tiene una llamada —me dijo mi secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Gracias Mary —asintió y se fue volviendo a cerrar la puerta—. Dr. Salvatore a sus órdenes.

—Se escucha muy formal tu saludo para un viejo amigo —me respondieron al otro lado de la línea y sonreí al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

— ¡Alaric! Que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas —hacía más de diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos y, gracias a mis hijos, fue un desastre; nos manteníamos en contacto por teléfono pero hacia aproximadamente un año que no me llamaba ni yo a él.

—Bastante tiempo amigo, pero bueno, te llamaba para decirte que viajaré a Nueva York con mi familia. Estaremos dos semanas y he pensado que sería bueno reunirnos.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí entusiasmado, pero entonces recordé algo, él dijo que vendría con su familia pero sus hijos deberían estar en clases pues no eran vacaciones—. ¿Ric, tus hijos no tienen clases?

—Jeremy ya termino su carrera, Katherine y Elena tienen un permiso especial.

—A Damon le falta un año para terminar su carrera y tiene la misma edad que Jeremy —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, pero Jeremy realizó los últimos dos cursos juntos, por eso es que terminó un año antes —eso explica todo, ojalá mis hijos terminaran sus carreras, pero si siguen como hasta ahora no creo que Damon se gradué el próximo año.

— ¿Cuándo llegan a la ciudad?

—Mañana por la noche —perfecto, tengo tiempo suficiente para advertirles a los chicos que se comporten.

—Bien, entonces los esperamos en nuestra casa pasado mañana para comer, Pearl estará encantada de volverlos a ver —sobre todo a Jenna, ellas eran muy amigas y le había afectado mucho dejar de verla.

—Claro que sí, nos vemos Giuseppe y dale mis saludos a Pearl.

Con eso la llamada se cortó, sólo espero que mis hijos no arruinen esta reunión como la última vez y por lo menos puedan fingir que han madurado.

.

.

**PEARL POV.**

Esto sí que es el colmo, mis hijos siguen dormidos y eso que he intentado despertarlos tres veces en la última media hora sin conseguir nada, ¡ja! Pero, cómo se van a levantar si los jóvenes llegaron después de las 5:00 de la madrugada.

Giuseppe llegará pronto a comer y se enfadará al saber que nuestros retoños tampoco hoy asintieron a clases, ya veremos qué excusa nos van a dar ésta vez. Suspiré, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que se levanten y, si no lo hacen por las buenas, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Mar, necesito que me ayudes con algo. Vamos a despertar a mis hijos por las buenas o por las malas —le dije saliendo de la cocina donde preparábamos la comida, ella sólo asintió y salió tras de mí.

Cinco minutos después entré a la habitación de mi querido Stefan, él será el primero en tener un dulce despertar, oh sí, un muy dulce despertar.

—Stefan, despierta en éste instante —sólo se movió un poco y apretó más la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos—. ¡Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore! —grité pero ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, creo que se está burlando de mí haciéndose el dormido, pero de Pearl Salvatore nadie se burla, no señor—. Bien, atente a las consecuencias —caminé hasta donde estaba Mar esperándome en el marco de la puerta y me dio el arma con la cual voy a lograr que Stefan se "despierte", tres, dos, uno.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó saltando fuera de la cama con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me dijo un Stefan totalmente mojado, viéndome con una chispa de furia en su mirada y el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer —caminé hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir volteé a verlo—. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos, que quieras dormir en el mojado —dí media vuelta para salir dejando a Stefan furioso maldiciendo entre dientes.

Uno menos y faltan dos, el siguiente será Damon y como sé que es una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera me molestaré en intentar despertarlo, si no lo conseguí las veces pasadas tampoco lo haré ahora, entré a su habitación y caminé decidida hasta su cama arrojando el agua sobre él.

— ¡AAHH! —se incorporó de un salto tirando las mantas al suelo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación gritando—: ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —

Stefan entró corriendo a la habitación y al ver a su hermano comenzó a reír—. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

— ¡Damon Salvatore! —giró su cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarme, ya que estaba un poco desorientado, cuando me vio sus ojos se dirigieron a la cubeta vacía que sostenía en mis manos.

— ¡Tú! —me señaló de forma acusatoria con su dedo—, ¡¿Te volviste loca madre?! —Stefan trató de esconder su risa pero falló y fue cuando Damon se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano—. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tú no estás to… —no terminó la frase pues vio que Stefan estaba mojado igual que él y comenzó a reír ruidosamente, Stefan no tardo mucho tiempo en seguirlo.

—En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Salí de la habitación de Damon rumbo a la habitación de Anna, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, cuando estuve frente a la puerta la abrí y entré, escuché los pasos de Stefan y Damon que trataban de ser "discretos", seguro querían ver la cara de Anna cuando despertara, sin duda sería algo digno de ver.

—Anna, despierta cariño —no obtuve respuesta alguna así que hice lo mismo que con sus hermanos, tomé la cubeta llena de agua y sin más la arrojé sobre ella.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Está helada! —dijo Anna brincando de la cama y viéndome en shock.

—Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez trataré de que esté tibia —Stefan y Damon estaban tirados en el piso y se retorcían como gusanos con sal de tanto reír, Anna los miraba con ganas de saltar sobre ellos y arrancarles la cabeza, por lo cual dejaron de reír abruptamente al notar la mirada de su hermana—. Stefan dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te dí, también lo necesitan. Los espero a los tres en media hora abajo, su padre está por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo.

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida, dejando a mis querubines discutiendo entre ellos.

.

.

**STEFAN POV.**

Estaba en mi muy cómoda cama, nada mejor que una buena siesta después de una gran fiesta, mi madre ha tratado de que me levante al menos tres veces pero yo me sigo haciendo el dormido, estoy de lo más relajado en mi cama como para levantarme.

Escuché como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta y los pasos de mamá que se acercaban a mi cama, soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver que aún dormía.

—Stefan, despierta en éste instante —ordenó pero no le hice caso y simplemente apreté más el agarre en la almohada que tenía entre mis brazos—. ¡Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore! —bufo al no tener respuesta y escuché sus pasos alejarse de mi cama—. Bien, atente a las consecuencias — ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Pearl?

Me hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa, a excepción de lo que ocurrió segundos después, sentí como era empapado por agua helada y salté fuera de la cama con un rápido movimiento, vi a Pearl furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —grité, acaso se volvió loca o qué rayos le pasaba.

—Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer —caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero de pronto se volvió hacia mí—. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos, que quieras dormir en el mojado.

Pearl salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente furioso y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama, ahora me guste o no me tengo que levantar y sacar mi colchón a secar, mierda, Esme se volvió totalmente loca.

— ¡AAHH! —el grito de Damon retumbo por toda la casa y salí corriendo hacia su habitación—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Damon corría por toda la habitación y era tan gracioso ver a Damon, que parece un enorme oso, comportarse de esa manera que no pude resistirme y comencé a reír—. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

— ¡Damon Salvatore! —el grito de Pearl lo hizo reaccionar y comenzó a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que la vio y sus ojos se posaron en la cubeta que Pearl tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Tú! ¡Te volviste loca madre! —traté de ocultar mi diversión por la escena pero falle y comencé a reír, fue cuando Damon se percató de mi presencia—. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tú no estás to… —no terminó la frase pues se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba mojado, comenzó a reírse ruidosamente y no tarde mucho en seguirlo.

—En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Pearl salió de la habitación, Damon y yo compartimos una mirada divertida y salimos tras de ella tratando de ser "discretos", como si Damon conociera el significado de la palabra discreción, por Dios que hasta un elefante sería menos ruidoso.

Esme entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Damon y yo nos quedamos en el marco de ésta en caso de tener que salir huyendo para salvar nuestras vidas, pero lo que hizo Pearl nos desconcertó, se sentó en la cama de Alice y la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—Anna, cariño despierta —Damon me miraba con una chispa de furia en sus ojos, ¿acaso Pearl no pensaba mojar a Anna? Al no obtener respuesta por parte de mi hermana tomó la cubeta con agua que estaba junto a la cama, arrojó el agua y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de Anna.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Está helada! —Anna veía a Pearl completamente en shock.

—Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez tratare de que esté tibia —me dolía el estómago de tanto reír y Damon no estaba mejor que yo, tanto que ambos estábamos retorciéndonos en el suelo sin dejar de reír.

La mirada de Anna se posó en nosotros, no dijo nada pero había una clara advertencia en ella "sigan riendo y les arrancó eso que tienen entre las piernas". Damon y yo dejamos de reír al instante, Anna puede llegar a ser un tanto cruel tratándose de venganza.

—Stefan dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te dí, también lo necesitan. Los espero a los tres en media hora abajo, su padre está por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo —salió de la habitación, mis hermanos me miraban esperando una explicación ante las palabras de Pearl.

—El consejo es: que si quiero... bueno, si queremos que se sequen los colchones tenemos que sacarlos o dormir en ellos mojados.

—Pearl se volvió loca, no encuentro otra explicación —Anna estaba furiosa, se acercó a su armario y al ver que continuábamos ahí volteó a vernos—. ¿Qué esperan para salir de mi habitación par de imbéciles?

Damon y yo salimos de la habitación de Anna corriendo, no queríamos pagar las consecuencias de su enojo.

Exactamente media hora después estábamos mis hermanos y yo en la sala viendo la televisión, mejor dicho Anna veía la televisión, pues encontró un programa de moda, algo que ni a Damon ni a mi nos interesaba. Pocos minutos después llegó Giuseppe, Pearl salió de la cocina y lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver nuestra expresión púes aún estábamos molestos por el incidente con Pearl.

—Nada cariño, nuestros hijos no se querían despertar y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas —Carlisle la vio arqueando una ceja—. No me veas así, no hubo daños. Bueno, sólo tres colchones mojados —Giuseppe comenzó a reír.

—No te rías papá, no fue nada gracioso —le dijo Anna.

—Bueno eso ya pasó, mejor vamos a comer —Damon siempre pensando en comer.

Teníamos aproximadamente cinco minutos en el comedor y nadie decía nada, Giuseppe nos miraba constantemente y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que quería preguntar. Se aclaró la garganta, aquí vamos de nuevo, genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Tampoco hoy fueron a la universidad —no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

—La fiesta de ayer se alargó más de la cuenta y llegamos un poco tarde —ante la brillante contestación de Damon, Pearl sólo rodó los ojos y Giuseppe bufó disgustado.

—Esto es el colmo, no les importa en lo más mínimo la universidad, esta semana han faltado tres días y mañana es viernes, ¡viernes por Dios! —Giuseppe estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—No seas tan dramático papá —soltó Anna tan tranquila como quien habla del clima.

— ¡¿Qué no sea dramático?! —gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡No es dramatismo Anna, es la verdad!, ¡sus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear! —Giuseppe golpeó la mesa logrando que se estremeciera y tanto mis hermanos como yo saltamos en nuestras sillas, el hombre estaba realmente enfadado.

—Cariño cálmate, terminemos de comer tranquilamente y después continuamos con esta charla —Pearl tomó su mano sobre la mesa y Giuseppe sólo asintió, aunque un tanto reacio.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el irritante sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

—Hoy recibí una llamada de Alaric —comentó Giuseppe rompiendo el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Pearl con curiosidad.

—Mañana llega a la ciudad, viene con su familia y estarán dos semanas.

—Es estupendo, Jenna y yo tenemos tanto de que platicar.

—Pasado mañana vendrán a comer —un momento ¿Alaric? Me suena el nombre, estoy casi seguro así se llamaba un amigo de papá.

— ¿Alaric Gilbert? —pregunté para salir de dudas.

—Sí —contestó secamente, recuerdo bien a Alaric a pesar de que hace años que no lo veo, él y papá eran grandes amigos. Solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano las dos familias juntas.

—Sus hijos son Jeremy, Katherine y Elena ¿verdad? —dijo Anna removiendo su comida distraídamente.

—Sí, quisiera que se comportaran y demuestren que han madurado, o al menos, puedan fingir que lo han hecho —nos dijo mirándonos de manera fría.

— ¡Vamos papá! Ya han pasado diez años, tal vez no recuerden nuestras pequeñas bromas —soltó Damon sonriendo con malicia.

—Damon tiene razón papá —le apoyó Anna.

—Pues sólo espero, por su propio bien, que se comporten —el tono de Giuseppe era firme y los tres asentimos como obedientes soldados.

La última vez que vi a los hijos de Alaric Gilbert, Jeremy usaba lentes al igual que sus hermanas, tal vez la miopía era algo de familia, recuerdo que era muy delgado y tenía pecas, Elena y Katherine eran un tanto introvertidas y siempre llevaban el cabello peinado en dos coletas, tenían brackets y eran tanto o más delgadas que Jeremy, los tres parecían desnutridos, sería divertido volverlos a ver, ¿o no?

* * *

**Primero que nada mi agradecimiento a Tany Cullen la autora original de esta historia, por dejarme adaptar este maravilloso Fic.**

**Segundo espero les guste la adaptación, las parejas serán Damon-Katherine, Stefan-Elena y Jeremy-Anna, tal vez no estén de acuerdo con ninguna pareja, pero en lo personal quería hacerlo así, ya que si ponía a Katherine en el papel que esta Elena, iba a ser muy flashero, no me imaginaba a Katherine en ese papel, así que deje las parejas así, en lo personal a mi me gusta Damon-Elena y Stefan-Katherine, bueno y Jeremy para mi jajaja, pero como no se puede, lo tuve que hacer de esta manera.**

**Y... tercero les mando muchos kissis...**

**Jenni...**


End file.
